Ryu vs Amy Rose
Ryu vs Amy Rose is a fight in the first round of the Chaos Craze Tournament. It pits Ryu from Street Fighter and Amy Rose from Sega. Pre Fight Ryu starts punching his punching bag with all of his might. Every blow seemed to knock some sand out of the bag. On one last brutal punch, Ryu punched the bag out of the building. The bag burst out of the ceiling where Ryu didn't even know where it went! Sonic and Amy were engaging in an enjoyable conversation, before Sonic got slammed with something so hard he crashed into the ground and formed a crater. Amy: SONIC! Amy rushed to Sonic, feeling his heart beat. He was gone. Amy growled in anger and grabbed the punching bag. Whoever had this would come get it eventually. 3 hours later... Ryu: My punching bag! Ryu rushed to the bag on the ground, not aware of a trap. Suddenly, a wire snapped and Ryu was lifted into a net. He was stuck! Ryu: Think you can stop me here? Ryu blasted the net open with a single punch and flipped out of the net. He was lucky to make it out of there, for Amy was coming down with her hammer behind her back. Ryu watched as Amy slammed into the ground, shocked to not hit anyone. Ryu: So you want a fight? Come and get me! GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee Amy leaped at Ryu, ready to strike. As Amy swung her hammer with all of her might at Ryu, the fighter side-stepped the blow and landed a Hurricane Kick on Amy. The Hedgehog was blasted backwards. Ryu took this as his chance to charge a Hadoken, but Amy was at Ryu in seconds. She whacked Ryu several times across the face until Ryu had birds flying around him. Amy charged a blast from her hammer and landed it on Ryu. Ryu was blasted through several trees, possibly 17, until he slammed into a boulder. Ryu quickly got up and quickly fired several Hadokens at Ryu. Luckily for Amy, she easily blocked all the Hadokens with simple whacks from her hammer. The Hadokens came back at Ryu, all hitting him. Ryu: NOOOOOO! Ryu dropped to the ground and lay motionless. Amy stood a while, waiting for some movement. But Ryu didn't budge. Amy growled at the fighter before walking off.... Until Evil Ryu landed a devastating punch into Amy. Amy crashed into a tree and watched as Evil Ryu approached Amy. Evil Ryu: Violence.... Is who I am. Evil Ryu quickly landed a Axe Kick on Amy, sending her crashing into the ground. Evil Ryu then grabbed her by the head and threw her head-first into a boulder. Evil Ryu blasted a Fireball at the Boulder, exploding it and Amy. This caused smoke to cover the screen and nothing to be heard. As the smoke cleared, you saw 2 figures. One with a glowing eye and one slowly picking itself up. Evil Ryu: Time to finish this! Evil Ryu landed 3 deadly uppercuts on Amy, followed up with purple colors surrounding Evil Ryu's hand. Evil Ryu: Death awaits! Evil Ryu crashed his hand into Amy's face, slamming it into the ground and causing a massive crater to be formed. K.O Evil Ryu reverted back to his normal form and watched the corpse of Amy. Blood splattered across the floor and her head had a crack across it. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... RYU!!! Votes Ryu or Amy? Ryu: 10 Votes Amy: 3 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 2 Votes Death: 11 Votes Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:The Chaos Craze Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees